


Мой мнительный паучок

by Blondunishka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: Тони и Пеппер стали для Питера семьёй. Однако та разваливается, когда мистер Старк заводит любовницу, которая вовсе не расположена к паучку.
Relationships: Tony Stark|Peter Parker
Kudos: 13





	Мой мнительный паучок

После потери Мэй, Питер разом обрёл двух родителей: Мистера Старка и мисс Поттс, которая в необозримом будущем виделась и Питеру, и Тони — миссис Старк. Все стадии принятия смерти тётушки Паркер прошёл с Тони и Пеппер, и спустя год жизни в башне Старка он не представлял жизни без этих людей. В свои шестнадцать паучок успел пережить множество потерь, он боялся, что и в этот раз случится что-то ужасное. Чего он точно не ожидал, что это будет нечто столь банальное как «давай расстанемся». Пеппер ушла от Тони. Ей, в общем-то, и делать много не пришлось. Она не часто ночевала в башне Старка, так как почти всегда была в разъездах. Но в те редкие недели, когда мисс Потс была с Тони и Питером, они, в самом деле, походили на семью, и у паучка от этого внутри что-то сладко сжималось, и сердце билось часто-часто. Его герой — его любимый Мститель, наставник был его же опекуном. А Пеппер — понимающая и всепрощающая (как оказалось, не такая уж всепрощающая) пусть не заменила тётю Мэй, но всё-таки частично восполнила её фигуру. Пеппер считала, что у неё двое детей и отчасти это было правдой. Иногда Старк был так капризен, что Питер только удивлялся, откуда у Пеппер столько терпения. Тони был категоричен в отношении собственного времени. И если вдруг мисс Поттс требовалась его помощь в управлении компанией, Старк находил тысяча и одну причину для того, чтобы отвертеться. Он не любил, когда его отвлекали в мастерской, ненавидел вовремя ложиться спать, он часто пропускал обеды и ужины, а на завтрак мог открыть бутылку виски. С нахождением Пеппер на базе Тони утром ходил с ней на пробежку, обедал овощами и рыбой, ужинал с одним бокалом вина и не более. Правда, делал он это всё, ноя, что уже взрослый и самостоятельный мужчина, которому не требуется руководство. Питер давился смехом, Тони обиженно смотрел на него, а потом тыкал пальцем и говорил: 

— Смех над наставником карается домашним арестом. 

Питер смиренно поднимал руки, мол, я молчу.

— Тони, нельзя наказывать Питера только за то, что у него хорошее настроение. 

— Ты меня всегда за это наказываешь.

— Да, но твоё хорошее настроение заканчивается похмельем и парой разбитых марков.

— Уже давно нет. 

Питер наслаждался. Их перепалки всегда были такими. За исключением моментов, когда всё становилось плохо, и миру в очередной раз грозила если не смертельная угроза, то около того. Тогда Старк срывался, не давал паучку геройствовать, а сам бросался в самое пекло. Питера это злило, потому что казалось лицемерием. Однажды это кончилось побегом. Паркер почти сразу пожалел об этом. Перемирие было непростым. Старк нашёл его, отругал, а потом не разговаривал два дня. Пеппер утешала Питера и пыталась переговорить с Тони, тот только огрызался. Когда разругались эти двое, Питер не знал, куда себя деть от отчаяния и вины. Он не выдержал и разрыдался прямо на завтраке перед Старком. Пеппер только что ушла, назвав Тони деспотом, а Питер сидел и лил слёзы. Старка они напугали. 

— Питер… что с тобой? У тебя что-то болит? Тебе нехорошо? — тут же спросил Тони, обеспокоенно смотря на ребёнка. 

— Вы не должны ругаться из-за меня! — сказал Питер резко. — Вы не должны злиться на Пеппер из-за того, что она… Она ведь любит вас! И вы её тоже!

— Ты что совсем балбес? — сказал Старк, подходя к Паркеру и оборачивая его к себе. — Ты здесь не причём.

— Да, но она ведь хотела, чтобы мы просто помирились, — пацан с горечью смотрел на Старка, а тот едва мог выдержать этот взгляд. Он прижал к себе Питера, пряча его лицо у себя на груди. Гладил мальчишку по голове, не зная, кого утешает: себя или паучка. 

— Боже, какой же ты дурачок, — сказал Старк. — Пит, чтобы между нами с Пеппер не происходило, ты ни в чём не виноват, запомни, хорошо? Мы взрослые люди и никакие твои поступки никогда не рассорят нас, понимаешь? 

Питер кивнул, всё ещё всхлипывая.

— Посмотри на меня, — Паркер поднял красные глаза. — Герой, — фыркнул Старк. 

— Извините меня, — выдавил из себя Питер. — Я не хотел вас сердить, не хотел, чтобы вы переживали, я…

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Старк. — И ты меня извини, что вспылил. 

Они постояли ещё, а потом Тони вдруг взял старкфон и набрал Пеппер.

— Тони, у меня совещание через семь минут и я не хочу сейчас… — послышался усталый голос мисс Поттс.

— Давай мириться, Пеппс, — сказал Тони весело, — а то наш ребёнок уже получил психологическую травму.

— Мистер Старк! — возмутился Питер, не пытаясь выбраться из объятий наставника. 

— Что? Тони, что ты опять сделал? 

— Почему это я всегда виноват? 

— Ты опять? 

— Нет, так что? Мир? — спросил Старк весело.

— Хорошо, — выдохнула Пеппер, — вечером поговорим. 

И всё-таки их мир разрушился. И снова Питер жил в неполной семье. Конечно, они с Тони не всегда были одни. Были Мстители, были деловые партнёры, редко — журналисты, ещё реже — Пеппер. Питер регулярно созванивался с ней. Теперь он был связан с мисс Поттс больше, чем Старк. Тони всегда напряжённо смотрел на Питера, когда тот заканчивал разговор с Пеппер и осторожно спрашивал, как она. 

— Позвоните и узнайте, — говорил Паркер.

— Пит, — тянул мистер Старк.

— Всё хорошо, передавала вам привет.

— Мг, ей тоже, — расстроенно отвечал Тони. 

У Питера ещё оставалась надежда на то, что его родители помирятся. В конце концов, они пробыли вместе так долго, разве могло их развести хоть что-то? 

Паркер приуныл, когда Тони стал водить женщин. Не домой, нет. И это было ещё хуже, потому что Питер чувствовал себя обманутым. Ему не с кем было поговорить об этом. Не Нэду же рассказывать, что он жутко ревнует Тони к любовницам, и уж точно не Пеппер, которой и так было тяжело после разрыва. 

Как и всё, о чём нельзя было спрашивать и говорить, Питер загуглил свою проблему и обнаружил, что не он один ревновал своего родителя. Выхода из этого не было. Смириться и надеяться на лучшее. Он надеялся, он осторожно говорил Тони, что Пеппер спрашивала, всё ли у него хорошо и ненавязчиво рассказывал о том, что происходило в её жизни, но все его усилия были тщетны. 

— Паучок, — сказал как-то раз Старк. — Я хотел кое с кем тебя познакомить. 

Питер чуть тостом не подавился.

— С кем? — спросил он настороженно.

— Не переживай раньше времени, — посоветовал Тони, неловко потирая шею. — Знаешь, я уже некоторое время встречаюсь с одной женщиной…

Было забавно наблюдать, как мистер Старк смущённо блеял, будто бы был должен Питеру. Как будто на самом деле чувствовал необходимость объясниться. «Моё мнение имеет для него значение», — думал Питер и ощущал тепло в районе груди и вместе с этим горечь от того, как это узнал.

— Вы приведёте её познакомиться? 

— Вообще я думал, что она могла бы пожить с нами.

— Что? — опешил Питер. — Прямо здесь? 

Тони молчал. 

— Пит, — сказал он. — Я понимаю, после Пеппер тебе тяжело будет принять другую женщину. Любая будет казаться хуже.

— Любая и будет хуже, — возразил Питер. — Пеппер с вами уже очень давно. И она всегда была с вами, даже в трудные периоды… 

— Питер, — вздохнул Старк. — Мы это уже обсуждали.

— Но ведь это правда! А теперь вы хотите привести другую женщину. Что она о вас знает? Кроме того, что вы Тони Старк и железный человек с кучей денег? 

— Пит, — повысил голос наставник.

— Что Пит? 

— Ты тоже когда-то обо мне ничего не знал.

— Да, но я и не лез к вам в постель! 

— Питер! — прикрикнул на него Тони. Паркер обжёг Старка взглядом. — Это грубо.

— Извините, — стушевался Паркер. — Мистер Старк, а может, вы просто сначала приведёте её познакомиться? 

— Так и будет, она не приедет с чемоданом.

Питер кивнул. Настроение всё равно было испорчено. 

— Пит, — мягко позвал его Тони. — Паучок, это никак не отразится на нас, обещаю.

— Это вы так думаете. 

— Это я решаю, — возразил мистер Старк. — Ты что, сомневаешься в своём наставнике? 

Питер с отчаянием посмотрел на Тони и отрицательно покачал головой. Тот подошёл к Паркеру и обнял его. Питер тут же прильнул к мистеру Старку, чувствуя, как часть его уже оттаяла. Он, кажется, был готов простить Тони что угодно, даже новую пассию. Если Питеру она не понравится, у него никто не отнимет мистера Старка. У них особая связь. Связь ученика и наставника, связь ребёнка и родителя — это ведь больше, чем какой-то флирт, переросший в секс? Верно?

— Всё будет как раньше, вот увидишь, — пообещал Старк. 

* * *

Нет, она не приехала с чемоданом, но она сразу дала понять Питеру, кто тут главный. Высокая блондинка в красном костюме, слишком красивая — на взгляд Паркера, и слишком вызывающая. Рядом с Тони не могло быть такой женщины, потому что куда бы Старк не пришёл, всё внимание должно было быть сосредоточено на нём. И Пеппер это понимала. Она играла роль буфера, была поддержкой и вместе с этим мирилась со всеми выходками Старка. Хелен Харди — как представил Старк свою новую любовницу, никогда бы не осталась в тени. 

— Питер, — представился Паркер неловко. Хелен растянула губы в улыбке — вовсе не приятной, похожей на хищный оскал. 

— Когда Тони рассказывал о тебе, я представляла себе ребёнка.

— Он и есть ребёнок, — фыркнул наставник. 

— Мистер Старк, — укоризненно сказал паучок. — Приятно познакомиться, Хелен. 

— Взаимно. Тони, ты не прав, мальчик совсем уже взрослый. Когда ты говорил о нём, я представляла карапуза, — Питер наморщился. Это прозвище из уст женщины казалось неуместным, даже оскорбительным. И… что?! Тони называл его так при ком-то постороннем? Как он мог, это ведь только между ними! 

Питер выразительно посмотрел на мистера Старка, и тот извинительно улыбнулся.

— Я ведь сказал, сколько Питеру лет, верно? — закатил глаза миллиардер. — Так, давайте закончим уже этот разговор и пойдем, поужинаем вместе. 

Вечер был почти неплох. Хелен была вежлива, и в то же время в ней проскальзывала какая-то властность.

— Боже, двое мужчин не могут жить вместе, — сказала она после третьего бокала. — Они устроят самый настоящий хаос!

Питер был не согласен с этим. Да, в мастерской они могли устраивать чёрте что. Но в основном они неплохо справлялись. Питер пообещал, что не будет раскидывать свои учебники и носки по дому, а Тони, что будет складывать чашки из-под кофе в посудомойку и не таскать из мастерской детали. И да, они питались едой на вынос, но это не всегда была пицца или бургеры. Тони помнил, как Пеппер его отчитывала за то, что он подавал плохой пример паучку.

— Мы справляемся, — вежливо заметил Питер. Уголок брови Хелен взлетел вверх. Её покоробило это «мы».

— Ох, малыш, — в голосе было слышно сочувствие, приправленное насмешкой, — это, должно быть, тяжело жить только с Тони.

— Без Пеппер, да, — сказал Питер и поймал недовольный взгляд мистера Старка.

— Пеппер? Это…

— Может ещё салата? — тут же спросил Старк. Хелен благосклонно улыбнулась.

Когда Тони позвонила Пеппер по поводу очередного внепланового совещания, он извинился и вышел. Питер посмотрел на женщину, и та тут же растянула губы в улыбке.

— Я рада, что ты оказался таким понимающим ребёнком, — сказала мисс Харди.

— О чём вы? — настороженно спросил Питер.

— Обычно дети известных родителей эгоистичны и избалованы. Но к тебе это не относится. Ты ведь не его ребёнок. 

Паркер замер, пытаясь проглотить тугой комок в горле.

— Зачем вы это говорите? 

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, — сказала Хелен. — Будем откровенны, я не рассчитывала, что мне придётся иметь дело с подростком. Но мы можем облегчить друг другу жизнь. Просто не видеться.

— Это будет непросто, если вы собрались здесь жить.

— Я постараюсь это устроить, — пообещала Хелен.

Питер понял, о чём она говорила, когда мисс Харди переехала к ним спустя две недели. Она, кажется, заполнила собой всё пространство башни. В воздухе витал запах её духов. На журнальных столах и подоконниках появились цветы, которые она то и дело опрыскивала из пульверизатора. Её плед, её туфли, оставленные у дивана, её журналы, её ежедневник, часы, parker, губная помада и кружка — всюду были её вещи. Питер не представлял, что с появлением одного человека, их дом так сильно изменится. Неужели каждого человека сопровождает столько вещей? 

Гардероб Старка был расширен и там, среди множества костюмов-троек от Тома Форда, рубашек, английских оксфордов, белоснежных кроссовок на платформе и галстуков появились: коктейльные платья, сумки, туфли на шпильке, блузы с баской и юбки-карандаши. Изменился даже запах самого Старка. Теперь от него не пахло его фирменным POLO, нет. Теперь он пах Eisenberg J`ose — подаренным ему Хелен. Он был слишком сладким для Старка. А ещё от него пахло самой мисс Харди. И от этого запаха Питера мутило. Вся его паучья сущность противилась происходящему.

Ему пришлось рассказать об этом Пеппер. И Питер в очередной раз был удивлён, сколько терпения было в мисс Поттс. Она как будто не была удивлена. Пеппер успокаивала Питера, хотя впору было делать это ему. 

— У неё шесть красных сумок, Пеппер! Шесть. У какой нормальной женщины будет столько красных сумок? А эти одинаковые платья? — он скривился. 

— Питер, — смеялась Пеппер, — она ведь женщина. И потом, у Тони около тридцати разных очков и он всё ещё недоволен своей коллекцией.

— Одно дело мистер Старк, а другое… — Питер вытягивал нитки из собственной футболки. 

— Всё ещё зовешь его мистер Старк? — спросила Пеппер.

— Ну… — Питер замялся. — Я его теперь редко вижу. 

— Питер, он не уделяет тебе внимание? — обеспокоенно спросила мисс Поттс.

— Да нет, просто… Нет, ничего. Это моё эгоистичное желание монополизировать всё его время себе, — сказал Питер, рассмеявшись.

— Я тоже испытывала это, — сказала Пеппер. — Делить Тони со всем миром тяжело.

— Жаль, вас здесь нет, — сказал Питер.

— Ты можешь приехать ко мне. 

— Да, но тогда он останется с Хелен! — сказал Питер. — Ей и так слишком много достаётся внимания мистера Старка. 

— Ох, Питер, — рассмеялась Пеппер. — Дорогой, если тебе будет плохо, приезжай ко мне. Я всегда тебе буду рада.

— Хорошо, спасибо.

* * *

Хелен показала себя очень скоро. Подловив момент, когда Тони не было дома, она попросила Питера принести ей полотенце в ванну. Паучка это очень удивило, потому что обычно всё необходимое лежало в самой ванной. Особенно, как он думал, в ванне мистера Старка. Всё было прозаично. В ванной комнате Старка, как и во всех комнатах личной гигиены, отсутствовали камеры. Пятница не отслеживала их. 

— А, вот и ты, — воскликнула Хелен, прикрываясь платьем. Питер отвёл глаза, покрывшись румянцем, и подал полотенце. — Спасибо, — сказала она, заворачиваясь в него.

Питер собирался уже идти, когда мисс Харди задержала его, крепко схватив за руку.

— Подожди-ка, — сказала она. — Питер, я бы хотела пообедать с тобой. 

— Пообедать? Зачем? 

— Просто дружеский обед. Тони сказал, что ты иногда обедаешь с Пеппер.

— С Пеппер я прожил больше года под одной крышей.

— Всего один обед, Питер, неужели я так много прошу? — спросила Хелен.

Паркер хотел ей отказать, но тут же подумал о том, что в целом мисс Харди ему ничего плохого не сделала. Ну не нравится она ему, дальше что? Мэй всегда говорила, что нельзя вести себя с другими людьми по-хамски только потому, что они лично тебе не нравятся. А Питер был терпелив даже к мудаку-Флэшу. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он спустя время. — Когда? 

Хелен улыбнулась.

— Можем поехать прямо сейчас. Я не обедала и ты наверно тоже. 

— Ладно, — сказал Питер.

— Тогда собирайся. Выезжаем через полчаса. 

Питер всё ещё чувствовал неудобство от того, что стоял рядом с ней, обёрнутой только в одно полотенце, и потому, когда его руку отпустили, он поспешил убраться из ванны.

Хелен водила ламборджини. Ещё бы, Тони подарил. Она довезла их до ресторана Le Bernardin. Если бы Питер был внимательнее, он бы понял, что в таком месте столики заказывают как минимум за неделю. Возможно, это бы навело его на какие-то мысли, но паучок не подозревал о том, насколько высок статус ресторана. Он только чувствовал себя ужасно неуютно в майке с надписью, потёртых джинсах и кедах. Паркер думал, что они поедут в пиццерию, как часто делали с Пеппер и мистером Старком, но мисс Харди, должно быть, не ходила в подобные места.

— Я заказала нам кабинку, — сказала Хелен. — Чтобы без лишних глаз, понимаешь? 

Питер не понимал, но кивнул. Когда он взял меню, Хелен смотрела на него. Он несколько раз кидал на неё взгляд, а та по-прежнему смотрела на Паркера, улыбаясь.

— Вы не будете заказывать? — спросил Питер.

— Я уже знаю, что возьму, — чувственно сказала Хелен. Она достала косметичку и поправила губы. 

Питер отложил меню. Всё его паучье чутьё вопило о том, чтобы он бежал отсюда как можно дальше.

— Знаешь, — сказала Хелен, убирая помаду, — Тони очень привязан к тебе, хотя я не понимаю почему.

Питер вскинулся.

— Ты уже взрослый парень, не стоит прикидываться сейчас ребёнком, Питер. Я видела, как ты смотрел на меня в ванне.

— Я не смотрел на вас.

— Ты может и не смотрел, а твой дружок точно заинтересованно дёрнулся, — сказала она. Питер почувствовал, как её нога в туфле прошлась по его ноге. 

— Прекратите, — сказал Питер, отодвигаясь.

— Тебе нужно перестать таскаться за Тони. Всё-таки тебе не шесть лет. Пора бы уже интересоваться противоположным полом, Питти.

— Пожалуйста, не зовите меня так, — сказал Паркер напряжённо. Хелен не обратила на это никакого внимания. 

— Хватит и того, что он обеспечивает тебя. Думаю, твоих карманных денег хватит на то, чтобы пригласить девушку на свидание.

— Я не просил вас устраивать мою личную жизнь.

— Кто-то должен, если ты сам не можешь. Не нужно зацикливаться на Тони.

— Мистер Старк не просто мой опекун, он мой наставник и друг.

— Весьма странно дружить с кем-то, кто старше тебя почти в три раза. 

— Это не ваше дело.

— Мне всё равно, — сказала Хелен, — будь ты хоть геронтофилом и общайся со стариками в доме престарелых. Но Тони слишком зациклился на тебе. Думаю, ему просто хочется детей. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что когда я говорю детей, я имею в виду настоящих детей. Наших с ним, к примеру. 

Питер, казалось, ничего не видел перед собой. Он не верил в происходящее. Она говорила и говорила, а он мог только сидеть и беспомощно комкать салфетку в руках. «Нельзя относиться по-хамски к людям, которые тебе не нравятся», — повторял он про себя.

— В новой семье тебе нет места. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. Ты всё-таки не его сын. И он не усыновил тебя. 

Питер резко встал. Хелен замолчала.

— Пожалуйста, прекратите, — надтреснуто попросил он. 

— Питер, я лишь хочу помочь тебе, — сказала мисс Харди мягко. — Когда-то это кончится, и ты останешься один. Тони не сможет поддерживать тебя до конца жизни. 

Она попыталась взять его за руку, но он тут же вырвал свои пальцы с такой силой, что Хелен пошатнулась, чуть не упав со стула. 

— Нужно быть осторожнее, мальчик, — холодно заметила она, — иначе это плохо кончится.

— Вы не можете забрать у меня мистера Старка! — громко сказал Питер, и, не дав ничего ответить, выбежал из кабинки. Он не помнил, как вышел из ресторана и как дошёл до Нэда. 

* * *

— Чувак, а ведь она тебя выжить хочет, — сказал Нэд, когда выслушал Питера. Тот сидел, закутавшись в плед по самые уши, и хмуро смотрел на друга.

— Я знаю, а что делать? 

— Рассказать мистеру Старку, конечно.

— Я обещал ему, что попытаюсь с ней поладить.

— Слушай, с такими, как эта Хелен поладить нельзя. Она явно хочет окольцевать мистера Старка. 

— Думаешь? 

— А ты сам подумай. Какая из женщин не захотела бы. И не только женщин. 

— Но ему не нужна Хелен! Она ему не подходит. Она думает только о себе, а мистеру Старку… 

— Мистеру Старку уже мозги наверняка промыли, — сказал Нэд. — Думаю, тебе нужно с ним поговорить, Питер. Он ведь верит тебе. 

* * *

Мистер Старк должен был вернуться домой только за полночь, поэтому, когда Питер увидел его на кухне, то был несказанно рад. 

— Я думал, что опять вас не увижу, — сказал Паркер. Мистер Старк никак не отреагировал, он был мрачен. Однако Питер был так рад его видеть, что даже не заметил этого. — Я хотел поговорить с вами… 

— Я тоже, — сказал Тони. — Питер, где ты был? 

— У Нэда, — ответил Паркер, садясь напротив наставника. 

— А почему ты не сказал мне, что пойдёшь к нему?

— Это было… спонтанное решение. И я думал, вы будете заняты до самой ночи. 

— А Хелен? 

— Разве я должен говорить ей? 

— Когда ты сбегаешь с обеда, ничего не сказав, а потом пропадаешь на несколько часов, да! Ты должен сказать.

— Что? — Питер только заметил, как зол был Старк. — Я… не сбежал, я… 

— А что ты? Питер, я просил тебя дать ей шанс. 

— Вот об этом я и хотел с вами поговорить!

— Не перебивай, когда взрослые говорят! — резко сказал Старк. — Что ты делал в моей ванной, когда там была Хелен? 

— Э, полотенце ей принёс.

— А в ванной, что нет полотенец? 

— Я не знаю, она сама попросила…

— Не ври мне, Питер! — так было странно слышать это от мистера Старка, что Питер даже опешил. Что значит «не ври»? Когда это он врал? За исключением тех моментов, когда патрулировал без спроса. Все их ссоры происходили из-за скрытой жизни Питера. Но с каких пор его подозревают в бытовой лжи? 

— Я и не вру, — ответил паучок, уже предчувствуя наступление бури. Ощущение ужасного накрыло его, и он едва мог дышать. 

— Зачем бы ей просить тебя, если там и так есть полотенца?

— А вы у неё спросили?! — воскликнул Паркер.

— Я тебя спрашиваю.

— А зачем ей приглашать меня на обед? Зачем говорить мне… — он замолчал.

— Что говорить? — Питер смотрел на Тони, пытаясь заставить себя сказать ему. Сказать, что Хелен просто хочет рассорить их и что она хочет, чтобы Питер ушёл.

«А если и мистеру Старку надоело? — вдруг подумал он. — Если ему надоело возиться с тобой, и он хочет жить с женщиной, а не с шестнадцатилетним ребёнком, за которого всё время должен переживать?»

— Питер, Хелен сказала, что ты очень грубо вёл себя. Что ты ворвался к ней в ванну под предлогом этого чёртова полотенца.

— И вы верите ей? — неверяще спросил Питер. 

— Я видел, что ты просто отнёс ей его. Но, Питер, почему ты сбежал с обеда? И почему ты выключил телефон? Я же просил тебя всегда быть на связи. 

— Я думал, вы не придёте ещё долго, а с ней я не хотел говорить.

— О чём вы говорили? И почему ты пробыл в ванне так долго? 

— Она пригласила меня на обед, а потом… мистер Старк, я не хочу об этом говорить, правда. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони. 

— Можно я пойду спать? — Питер выглядел таким несчастным и измотанным, что Старк только кивнул. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи.

Когда Питер ушёл, в кухню вошла мисс Харди. Она была демонстративно заплаканная.

— Что он сказал? — спросила она.

— Ничего, — ответил Старк, внимательно смотря на Хелен. 

— Тони, мне очень жаль. Я просто хотела наладить с ним контакт… 

— Конечно, иди спать, я скоро приду, — сказал Тони успокаивающим тоном. 

* * *

Хелен достаточно изучила Старка, чтобы понять, как важен для него Питер. И она не была наивна, чтобы решить, будто сможет так просто очернить мальчишку в глазах гиперопекающего Тони. Нет. Всё было сделано с расчётом на время и на то, что Питер сам себя скомпрометирует. И он отлично справлялся. Стоило Хелен незаметно коснуться его ноги во время обеда, и Паркер вздрагивал, роняя вилку или ложку. Потом он и вовсе стал сбегать. Тони не понимал, что происходило. Он думал, что его паучку просто плохо, однако видя, что Питер всё также патрулирует ночами город, а возвращается под утро, Старк начал подозревать другое. Питер сбегал даже тогда, когда Хелен приходила посмотреть вместе с ними фильмы. Он ссылался на усталость, на то, что ещё не приступил к летнему чтению, на то, что ему нужно позвонить Нэду или Пеппер. Мисс Харди довершила дело, оставив на столе журнал о лучших интернат-школах штатов. Когда Питер увидел журнал, у него затряслись руки.

— О, ты нашёл его, — сказала Хелен. — Вообще-то это должен был быть сюрприз, — добавила она, улыбаясь. — Тони знает, что ты доходчив до чужого чтива? Я бы на его месте хорошо прятала журналы для взрослых. 

«Почему она так говорит со мной? — лихорадочно соображал Питер. — Неужели она уже обсудила это с мистером Старком?»

— Тебе что-то понравилось? — спросила Хелен, подходя к Паркеру и кладя ему руку на плечо. — Не нужно меня стесняться, если тебе что-то понравилось… 

— Уберите! — резко сказал Питер, отшвырнув руку Хелен. — Не смейте меня касаться!

— Хорошо! Боже, Питер. Что с тобой? 

— Вы, вы просто хотите отнять его! 

— С чего ты это решил? Я бы ни за что не сделала этого.

— Почему вы это говорите? Когда сами делаете всё, чтобы я убрался отсюда.

— Питер, ты меня пугаешь, — серьёзно сказала Хелен.— Эти твои фантазии…

— Это не фантазии! Вы делаете всё, только бы разделить нас, чтобы я был подальше от мистера Старка, вы… Вы даже в мастерскую и то пришли! А что вам там делать?! Вы же ничего не понимаете!

— Мне просто было любопытно, над чем работает Тони.

— Лицемерка! — крикнул Питер. — Вы просто лицемерка. Я в жизни таких не встречал.

Он хлопнул дверью и даже не заметил Старка, который едва успел отпрыгнуть от взбешённого паучка в сторону. 

— Что опять произошло? — спросил Тони устало.

— Не понимаю, — сказала Хелен изумлённо, — наверно его расстроило, что я еду с вами в отпуск вместе, — сказала она, показывая журнал с гостиницами на Бали. Второй уже лежал в её сумочке. 

* * *

Тони не понимал, что происходило с Питером. Его паучок стал нервным, дёрганным и злым. Психовал без повода, хотя обычно за ним такого не наблюдалось. Питер демонстративно не говорил с Хелен и старался с ней не пересекаться, а стоило им остаться двоим, паучок и вовсе реагировал неадекватно. Поначалу Старк не слишком-то доверял Хелен, однако он просмотрел записи Пятницы и не нашёл в них ничего, что бы могло указывать на вину Хелен. Нет, Паркер вёл себя так без всякой видимой причины, и Тони казалось, что это его юношеский протест. Первым порывом было позвонить Пеппер. Он усмирил его, однако спустя время, когда оказалось, что его паучок не собирался исправляться, он всё-таки набрал Поттс.

— Не думаю, что Питеру она нравится, — сказала Пеппер. — Но от меня ты что хочешь? 

— Поговори с ним.

— Я говорила. И я не буду пытаться убедить его в том, что Хелен приятная женщина, я её даже не знаю. И кстати, Питер считает подозрительным, что у неё шесть красных сумок, — сказала Пеппер со смехом.

— Боже, — Тони побился головой. — Слушай, вчера он вернулся с патруля в два часа ночи.

— И ты наказал его? 

— Нет, потому что он вернулся еле живой. Я плох в наказаниях.

— Разве? По-моему, ты не колебался, когда отнял у него костюм.

— Тогда я действовал на эмоциях… 

— И не слишком хорошо справился, надо сказать, — подсказала Пеппер. 

— Да, — Тони провёл рукой по голове. — Это было жестоко — сказать ему, что я забираю костюм навсегда. 

— Да и на него ещё упала стена, — напомнила Пеппер.

— Боже, Пеппс, — скривился Старк. — Как подумаю, как он там лежал один... Я не знаю, как его наказать. И честно, не хочу этого делать. Но он со мной не разговаривает.

— Вы поссорились? 

— В том-то и дело, что нет! Но мы и видимся теперь редко.

— Тогда, может, стоит выкроить время и побыть с ним?

— Наверно можно куда-то съездить, Хелен… 

— Без Хелен, — сказала Пеппер. — Только ты и он. Если она его так нервирует, вряд ли он тебе доверится, когда она рядом.

— Чёрт, что я буду без тебя делать?

— Будешь звонить мне, как и раньше, — сказала Пеппер. — Ладно, Тони, мне пора. Не всем нам так везёт в личных отношениях, что не остаётся времени ни на что другое.

— Да, извини, — сказал Тони. — Пока.

* * *

Питер был до чёртиков напуган. Напуган Хелен, которая научилась оборачивать любые его слова против него, напуган самим Старком, который порывался поговорить с ним о чём-то важном. Паркеру не давали покоя мысли о школе-интернате. Старк решил избавиться от него? Когда Тони решил выяснять, что с Питером, он ни словом не обмолвился об этом, просто спросил, почему Паркер так отреагировал на журнал. Как будто это было в порядке вещей. «Может, для него это и так в порядке, сам он тоже учился в школе-интернате», — думал Питер. Паркер не спал уже несколько ночей, потому что его мучили кошмары. Кошмары, в которых Старк бросал его. Оставлял в каком-то страшном месте и уходил за женщиной в красном. Питер слышал, как Хелен и Тони говорили о нём: о том, что он странно ведёт себя и это ненормально. Разве он ненормальный? Только потому, что ему не нравится Хелен? Кому она вообще может нравиться? Неужели мистер Старк не видел, какая она? Патрулируя ночами до самого рассвета, Паркер довёл себя до того, что еле держался на ногах. Сказывалось и то, что Питер не мог нормально есть. У него кусок в горло не лез, когда он видел, как мистер Старк обнимал Хелен, как касался её губ своими, как приглашал Питера к НИМ посмотреть фильм. Как звал его с НИМИ в ресторан, как говорил, что ИМ без него будет плохо. О да, плохо, так плохо, что они иногда забывают возвращаться со свиданий, в то время как Питер лежал в своей постели и мучился от бессонницы, а потом, когда заснуть всё же удавалось — от кошмаров. 

Хелен ещё дважды пересекалась с Питером с глазу на глаз. И она не постеснялась в выражениях. 

«Тебе стоит быть более благодарным, Пит.

Ты ведь понимаешь, что не сможешь жить с ним вечно? Дети вырастают, и ты как раз подходишь к этому возрасту.

В твои годы большинство подростков работают. Возможно, тебе стоит начать осваивать какую-то профессию? Ты не думал о том, чтобы наняться в Макдональдс, ты ведь любишь эту отвратительную пищу? 

Он не сказал ей, что вообще-то мистер Старк тоже любит эту отвратительную пищу, особенно чизбургеры. Питеру хотелось ударить Хелен, но он не сделал этого. Ничего не сделал. Выслушал её и сказал, что было очень приятно поговорить с ней по душам. На самом деле Питер торопился. Торопился снять костюм, который был надет под одеждой. Мисс Харди не должна была узнать, кто он. Ему было даже всё равно, что она наговорила ему, потому что он до ужаса боялся, что она заметит под рубашкой красный спандекс. 

Сейчас хотелось плакать. Хотелось пойти к мистеру Старку и рассказать ему всё. Но он не мог, потому что боялся, что тот чёртов журнал лежал на кухне не просто так. Потому что Старк наверняка бы понял, что что-то не так и спросил про журнал, а он… Он не спросил. Он ничего не спросил. Зато захотел поговорить с ним о чём-то с глазу на глаз. Питер едва мог сдержать слёзы, когда понял, о чём Старк хотел с ним поговорить. Вспылил, накричал на него и сбежал. Глупо. Как будто от железного человека можно было убежать. Как будто от пренебрежения можно было убежать. Как будто можно было убежать от того, что мистер Старк от него устал. 

Он не справился, дал себя ранить и лежал как мешок с дерьмом в подворотне, истекая кровью. Звонить Старку? Раньше бы он позвонил, ещё раньше позвонил бы Хэппи. А сейчас… Паркеру показалось, что он вернулся во времена, когда Старк был для него недостижимой вершиной, когда единственной связью был Хэппи — не слишком-то жалующий его. Тогда у Питера даже не было телефона миллиардера. Конечно, он всегда мог связаться с наставником через Карен… 

— Питер, твои жизненные показатели падают. Ты истекаешь кровью. 

— Очень мило, что ты заметила, — сказал Питер, чувствуя слёзы, текущие по лицу. 

— Я звоню мистеру Старку.

— Нет! — тут же сказал Питер. — Я запрещаю, Карен. 

— Мои внутренние протоколы позволяют мне игнорировать твои приказы, когда что-то угрожает твоему физическому или эмоциональному состоянию. Набор мистера Старка.

— Чёрт… 

— Карапуз, я удивлён, что после этой твоей истерики ты решил «будет мило позвонить своему старику в… надо же одиннадцать часов ночи»! Паркер, какого хрена?! Ты опять отключил отслеживание! Ушёл самовольно из дома! Мне что тебя под домашний арест посадить?

— Мистер Старк, — прохрипел Паркер. Старк, явно желающий сказать что-то ещё, замолчал. 

— Питер, — лицо Тони помрачнело. 

— Мистер Старк, состояние Питера вызывает опасения, — сказала Карен. — Передаю данные Пятнице.

— Пит, — голос наставника был напряжён.

— Тони, ты там скоро? — послышалось на фоне. Питер зажмурился. 

— Передаю координаты Питера, — сказала Карен. 

— Блядь! Паркер! Лежи и не шевелись, я скоро.

— Дорогой… 

Связь оборвалась. Питер лежал какое-то время в тишине. Боль притупилась и он почувствовал, как похолодели пальцы. «Нужно встать, — думал Паркер. — Нужно встать и не полагаться на мистера Старка. Если без костюма ты ничто…»

— Звонок от мистера Старка, — сказала Карен. — Принят.

— Пит, — лицо Старка было уже в шлеме. — Давай же, паучок, ответь мне.

Питер всхлипнул, тяжело дыша, он открывал рот, но мычание, которое он издавал, не складывалось в слова. 

— Питер, — позвал его Тони ещё раз. — Карен, что с ним? 

— Потеря крови вызвала травматический шок.

— Почему он не исцеляется?! 

— Он исцеляется, но организм Питера истощён отсутствием сна и нормального питания.

— Пит, — застонал Тони и отключился. Питер так ничего и не успел сказать. 

Он плохо помнил, как мистер Старк нашёл его, как пытался привести в чувства. Следующее, что он осознал, что лежал не в подворотне, где чувствовал холод и боль, а в тёплой постели. Живот его почти не болел. Питер проморгался и увидел светлый потолок. Дальнейший осмотр подсказал, что он был в медицинском блоке, а рядом был Тони Старк. Паркер во все глаза смотрел на наставника: склонив голову набок, он спал в неудобной позе, лицо его было помятым. 

— Мистер Старк, — тихо позвал Питер, чувствуя, как першило в пересохшем горле. Тони пошевелился, открыл глаза. Некоторое время они молчали, смотря друг на друга. 

— Ты как? — спросил, наконец, Старк. Паркер пытался прочесть по его лицу, злился ли он, но ничего понять не смог. Питер осторожно сел в постели, чуть поморщившись. Тони жадно следил за этим, будто пытаясь определить, можно его паучку сидеть или нет. 

— Хорошо. А как вы? — Старк одарил Паркера мрачным взглядом. — Извините.

— За что ты извиняешься? За то, что сбежал, устроив истерику, или за то, что дал себя ранить и даже не сообщил мне об этом? 

— За всё.

— Не будет ли много для тебя одного?

— Я понимаю, — сказал Питер тихо. — Это слишком, но я… Мне, правда, жаль, мистер Старк. Я понимаю, что вы устали от меня и что теперь точно не хотите со мной жить. Хотите завести семью…

Старк смотрел на Питера охреневшим взглядом. Что там это членистоногое несло? Да, он определённо устал от него. Безумно устал! От того, что паучок от него бегал и выглядел так, будто похоронил кого-то.

— Питер, стой, — сказал Старк. Парень замолчал, хмуро смотря на Тони. — Что за чушь ты несёшь? 

— Вы ведь хотите меня отдать в школу-интернат, — сказал Паркер. — Вы сами когда-то учились в такой, — добавил он, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатили слёзы.

— С чего ты вообще это взял? 

— Но ведь журнал…

— Какой журнал? 

— Хелен забыла журнал про лучшие колледжи Америки. 

— Питер, я ни черта не понимаю, но я определённо не собирался никуда тебя отсылать. И что ещё за чушь про семью? Ты моя семья, ты понимаешь это? Ты, Хэппи, Пеппер — пусть мы и не вместе сейчас. 

— Но разве вы не хотите жениться и завести детей?.. 

— Питер, не гони лошадей, давай по порядку, с чего ты вообще стал думать об этом? 

— Но Хелен…

— Ах, Хелен, — сказал Старк. — Не верь всему, что говорят женщины. Если это только не Пеппер, — добавил он с усмешкой.

— Но ведь когда-то вы захотите… 

— Допустим, но почему я должен хотеть отправить тебя в интернат?

— Вы нет, а она… — сказал Питер. 

— Что она ещё сказала? — помрачнел Старк. — А главное когда? Я ведь просматривал все ваши разговоры…

— Мистер Старк, нельзя следить за людьми!

— Можно, когда эти люди не желают разговаривать со мной и обсуждать проблему! — разозлился Старк. — Когда они прячутся по углам, а потом ещё дают себя ранить!

— Простите.

— Питер, я не хочу слышать извинения. Я хочу знать, что произошло? Почему ты избегаешь меня? — Тони подвинул своё кресло вплотную к его постели, и Питер никуда теперь не мог деться от испытывающего его взгляда.

— Вы мне не поверите, — сказал Питер с отчаянием.

— Карапуз, да с чего ты это взял? Когда я сомневался в тебе? Я что не знаю, какой ты? 

— И какой я? 

— Глупый и мнительный, — сказал Старк. Он неожиданно притянул Питера к себе и осторожно обнял. — Питер, я верю тебе. Даже когда ты был просто стажёром, я всё равно тебе верил. Понимаешь? 

— Да, — всхлипнул Паркер. Как же было хорошо, как было невероятно хорошо вот так сидеть со Старком в обнимку. Жаль только запах Хелен был на нём. Отвратительный сладкий и этот новый запах одеколона самого Тони.

— Она сказала, что я вам только мешаю, что вы хотите настоящую семью и со мной это невозможно. И что мне следует уже подыскивать место… — Питер замолчал, чувствуя, как пальцы Старка крепко сжались, причиняя боль. — Мистер Старк, больно…

Тони разжал пальцы и обеспокоенно посмотрел на Питера. Тот был совсем измучен, лицо почти серое, глаза запали. 

— Почему ты ко мне не пришёл, Пит? — спросил он, погладив паучка по лицу. 

— Я боялся, что вы решите, будто я наговариваю на неё! И она всегда выбирала места, где не было Пятницы и… 

— Ты думаешь, я бы решил, что ты врёшь? — Паркер молчал. — Питер, я удивлён, что ты до сих пор не спалился как человек-паук, потому что ты совершенно не умеешь врать.

— Прозвучало не как комплимент, — сказал паучок тихо, но его губы тронула едва заметная улыбка.

— И всё-таки я рад, что ты такой, — сказал Старк, Паркер был с ним согласен. 

— Сэр, — голос ИскИн заставил их двоих вздрогнуть. — При последнем тестировании костюма мистера Паркера, мной была получена запись от Карен. Она касается приватного разговора мистера Паркера и мисс Харди. Мне его проиграть? 

Питер нахмурился, он не помнил, чтобы при разговоре с Хелен был в костюме. Хотя… всего один раз, когда торопился снять его после патрулирования. Неужели Карен записала всё сама, даже не спрашивая разрешения у владельца? «Или это один из тех случаев, когда протокол безопасности носителя опровергает тот, что отвечает за частную жизнь», — понял Питер. Старк посмотрел на паучка, и тот умоляюще покачал головой. Ему было стыдно за всё то, что ему сказала Хелен, он сам не знал почему. Ведь всё ей сказанное было ложью и всё-таки он чувствовал себя униженным, возможно потому, что поверил в это, а может, ему просто не хотелось в очередной раз предстать перед Старком в столь жалком состоянии.

— Не нужно, — отмахнулся Тони. — Я посмотрю чуть позже в кабинете.

Облечение Питера тут же сменилось новым ощущением тревоги. Но он не посмел просить мистера Старка не смотреть запись. К тому же он знал, что вместе с ней его слова не будут голословными. 

— Мне долго здесь лежать? 

— А ты уже чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы покинуть эти стены? — насмешливо спросил Тони. Питер пожал плечами.

— Давай ты всё-таки побудешь здесь ещё. Хотя бы одну ночь. 

— Я бы хотел… — Питер замялся.

— Пит, говори, я устал гадать, о чём ты думаешь.

— Провести время с вами, — сказал Паркер. — Мы давно не смотрели вместе фильм и не были в мастерской.

— В мастерскую тебе пока рано, а кинотеатр мы можем устроить и здесь, — весело сказал Старк. — Правда, попкорн я тебе не обещаю, врач сказал, что пока тебе можно есть только нетвёрдую пищу.

— Я не голоден, — отмахнулся Питер.

— Малыш, ты похож на мешок костей. Когда твоя дыра в пузе заживёт, я постараюсь, чтобы ты нормально питался. Боже, Пеппер меня точно убьёт. 

— А Хелен… — тихо спросил Питер.

— Давай мы отложим это, — попросил Старк. Паркер кивнул. 

* * *

Старк был ужасно зол. Его переполняла такая ярость, что он едва мог сдерживать себя. Разговор, записанный Карен, Тони прослушал до конца, после чего тут же набрал Хелен. Та уже подъезжала к башне. Ждал её вовсе не ужин, как она надеялась, а мрачный Старк.

— Ты ещё не оделся? — спросила она, подходя к нему и целуя.

— Питер был ранен, ты не хочешь узнать, как у него дела? 

— Не думала, что это так серьёзно, — сказала Хелен с сожалением. — Мальчик сильно пострадал? — она сняла туфли и пошла в гардеробную. — Так ты будешь переодеваться? Или хочешь пойти так? Журналисты это не пропустят.

— Какое мне дело до них? 

— Тебе всегда есть дело до них, — сказала Хелен. Старк положил свою руку на её, когда она потянулась за сумочкой.

— Я думаю, что пересмотрел эту концепцию давно.

— Ты себя обманываешь.

— Питер потерял много крови. Сейчас он лежит в медицинском блоке. 

— Дорогой, я сочувствую, но ведь с ним сейчас врачи, верно? 

— Я думаю, что нужно отложить наш поход в ресторан. У нас дома больной ребёнок.

— О боже, ему ведь уже шестнадцать. 

— Что ты ему сказала тогда в ресторане? 

— Что? Я ведь уже рассказывала тебе. Хотела наладить контакт. 

— А журнал? 

— Журнал с курортами? 

— Журнал с интернатами.

— Тони, это он тебе сказал? — Хелен нахмурилась. — Мне кажется, у Питера повышена тревожность… 

— Мне тоже. И я даже знаю почему.

— Из-за меня? — Хелен притворно удивилась. 

— Пятница, включи-ка запись, — сказал Старк. 

Ты ведь понимаешь, что не сможешь жить с ним вечно? Дети вырастают, и ты как раз подходишь к этому возрасту. В твои годы большинство подростков работают. Возможно, тебе стоит начать осваивать какую-то профессию? 

Мисс Харди, надо ей отдать должное, не поменялась в лице.

— Ну и что? Я лишь сказала правду.

— Это я нашёл у тебя, — сказал Старк, швырнув ей журнал со школами-интернатами.

— Ты рылся в моих вещах? Это отвратительно!

— Ты рылась в мозгах моего ребёнка! — резко сказал Старк. — Я прекрасно знаю эти способы манипулирования.

— Питер немного мнительный вот и всё…

— Именно! И потому ты избрала этот способ. А будь он избалован, всё было бы ещё проще, верно? Ты бы подставила его с травкой или выпивкой. 

— Тони, мне кажется, что и ты мнителен тоже, — сказала она.

— Что ж, я услышал достаточно, — сказал Старк. — Пожалуйста, покинь башню сегодня. За вещами можешь прислать.

— Что? Тони! Из-за того, что тебе наплёл этот мальчишка, ты хочешь порвать со мной? 

— Ты воспользовалась моим доверием! — закричал Старк. — Если ты хотела стать моей семьёй, тебе нужно было поладить с Питером! Ничего проще и быть не может. Но вместо этого ты решила избавиться от него. 

— Да чем этот мальчишка так очаровал тебя?! — воскликнула Хелен. — Он просто подросток. Ты что… — она сузила глаза, — его отец? 

— Это тебя не касается, — сказал Старк. 

— Надо было сразу сказать, что ты по мальчикам, — сказала Харди. Тони едва сдержался, чтобы не послать её. 

— Пятница, вызови мисс Харди такси. За мой счёт, — сказал он, глядя Хелен в глаза.

— Ты просто вышвырнешь меня?! Тони!

— Я отправлю курьера с вещами, — добавил он.

* * *

Спустя полторы недели, когда Хелен, её вещи, и даже её запах исчезли из башни, Тони и Питер полулежали на диване и смотрели Чужого. Паучок окончательно излечился и от своих душевных травм, и от раны на животе. Тони снова был рядом, и от него едва заметно пахло POLO и машинным маслом — не было лучшего сочетания запахов на свете. 

— Ну вот, паучок, ты выгнал всех женщин из этого дома, — сказал Тони, потянувшись. 

— Всего одну… и выгнал? — притворно ахнул Питер. — Вы вообще, куда смотрели, когда выбирали её? — он наморщился.

— Иди-ка сюда, шкет, — Тони обнял Паркера и с нежностью провёл по его голове. Питер фыркнул, удобно устраиваясь на плече Старка. Тот сидел так некоторое время, а потом резко дёрнулся. 

— Нет! Так нельзя! Ты посмотри, во что мы превратились? 

— Во что мы превратились? — не понял Питер.

— Вот в это! В двух брошенных жалких мужчин, смотрящих друг с другом старые комедии! Что дальше? Я начну заплетать тебе косы, и мы будем есть мороженое? 

— Вообще-то Чужой — это ужастик, — напомнил ему Питер. — И что плохого в мороженом? 

— Нам нужна женщина, — решительно сказал Старк. 

— Ну вот, опять, — Питер надулся и отодвинулся от Тони. — Если вам так неприятны объятия… 

— Если бы мне не были приятны объятия, я бы тебя не обнимал, глупое ты паукообразное. Но дома стало скучно, — сказал Старк.

Они сидели так некоторое время: напряжённый Питер и задумчивый Тони, а потом Старк подорвался и со словами: — Пойду, позвоню Пеппер, — ушёл из гостиной.

У Питера сама собой расползлась улыбка. Кажется, ему не придётся терять обоих родителей. Досматривать одному фильм не хотелось. Питер достал свой старкфон и набрал Нэда, надеясь, что тот не был против почитать вместе комиксы или посмотреть что-то, или пособирать LEGO, короче затусить с другом.


End file.
